Cover Stealers
by Storm Clouds and Stars
Summary: If there was one thing Jessica Day hated about Nick Miller, it was that he was a dirty, good for nothing cover stealer. Nick/Jess.


******I am so sorry I know I should be updating TWOU but my muse is elsewhere. These two are too damn cute at the moment for any angst so this is pretty much the fluffiest thing ever. Already dating Nick/Jess fics are my weakness, so be expecting a lot more of them from me, hahahah. Hope you enjoy! :-)**

**(I promise I'll update The Weight Of Us soon. I promise.)**

* * *

**Cover Stealers**

_**'If there was one thing Jessica Day hated about Nick Miller, it was that he was a dirty, good for nothing cover stealer.'**_

Nick Miller was a dirty, good for nothing cover stealer.

If there was one thing Jessica Day hated about her boyfriend, it was this:

It was common knowledge that Jess Day really loved her bed. She loved its softness. She loved the way it warmed her up on cold winter evenings. She loved the way it's springiness made it a totally awesome improvised bouncy castle when she was alone and bored out of her mind marking papers. Jess even loved her bed down to its squeaky springs. The covers were a soft peppermint green scattered with pink cherry blossoms, stained and faded in some parts from where she had fallen asleep nursing a mug of tea, sending its contents everywhere. The pillows were deep and downy and sometimes the feathers escaped and tickled her nose but Jess loved them, too, and their marshmallow like charm. Jess used to like to lay starfished across the entirety of her bed, an island of soft squishy goodness in the expanse of her room. She didn't have much room for that any more, though. Half of her bed was occupied by a grumpy faced, ruffle haired, sleeping someone.

Nicholas Miller. The cover stealer. Squinting her eyes maliciously at his his back Jess huffed angrily, sitting up straight in bed and shivering slightly from the sudden blast of cold that arose from the aforementioned cover stealer's late night thievery. Of her tea stained, cherry blossomed cover! In her bed! In her bedroom! It was robbery, in front of her very eyes! Jess tried to remain angry as she took in Nick's sleeping form, his scruffy face still managing to turtle-ify itself even in slumber, causing her to giggle. He really was too cute. A cold bite of night air abruptly reminded her of her current predicament regarding covers, or lack thereof, and her blue eyes narrowed once more as she noticed how Nick seemed quite content, wrapped tightly in both shares of the blanket. Dirty good for nothing cover stealer.

First Jess tried the 'softly' approach. Smiling, she reached out towards the bunched up covers in his hands and tried to gently pry them out of her grip. But they wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Jess pulled harder, only succeeding in Nick's grip tightening on the fabric, face narrowing into an even deeper set turtle face.

"No Mom I'm not selling hats today." Nick mumbled in his sleep, rolling over on his side so that Jess was left with even less cover than she had in the first place, and Nick lying further down the bed, out of her reach.

Next, Jess decided to try the 'sexy' approach. Sliding up to Nick she wrapped herself around his sleeping form, spooning him. She smoothed her hands down his arms and played lightly with his fingers, whilst nestling her head into the crook of his neck and placing a kiss on his shoulder. Nick stirred. "Mmmm, Jessica." He sighed, his still sleeping face lighting up in a goofy smile. "Stop that tickles." He sighed, cocooning himself further into the blankets.

Jess sighed, realising her last option.

Shifting so that she hovered above him she stroked the sides of his face, using one hand shake his shoulder lightly.

"Nick!" She whispered. Nothing.

"Nick!" A little louder this time, adding a bit of shoulder jostling to boot.

"Nicholas!" Jess yelped, swatting his arm. It must have been a bit harder than she first intended, because his eyes shot open dangerously fast and he let out a harsh yell of pain, and Jess giggled despite herself.

"Jess what the hell are you doing?" He slurred, still half asleep. Jess gestured to her currently coverless state wildly, eyes bugging out a little.

"You've stolen all the covers, Nick!" She pouted slightly, and she noticed as Nick's eyes softened. Shifting so he untangled himself from the mess of blankets, Nick threw the covers over the both of them, before sinking back down onto the pillow tiredly.

"Thank you." Jess mumbled, tugging the covers over herself and holding on securely. There was no way she was going to get robbed again, no soiree. Just as she let her eyes fall shut she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and haul her across the bed, and she yelped a little in surprise.

"Nick," Jess mumbled tiredly, "What are you doing?" She felt a huff of breath near her ear as Nick adjusted her so she was snug against his chest, solid and reassuring. His arms tightened protectively around her waist.

"Cuddling my girlfriend," Nick sighed, and Jess felt little butterflies erupt in her stomach at his words. "Now, go to sleep Jess." Jess smiled happily against his chest and wriggled a little against him, smiling when she felt his entire body stiffen.

"Nick?" She questioned quietly, after a few moments.

"Yeah, Jess?" He asked, annoyance laced in his tone.

"You're a cover stealer," Nick let out a gruff bark of laughter and Jess smiled despite herself. "And I hate cover stealers." She turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"It's a good job I love you or you could be in serious trouble mister," She said in a mock stern voice, jabbing him in the chest. Nick leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I hate people who keep me awake when I should be sleeping," Nick whispered back, mimicking Jess' stern tone. "So I guess it's a good job I love you, too. Or this could get ugly." Jess laughed and snuggled further into him, smiling as his fingers traced up and down her spine, lulling her to sleep.

Perhaps, Jess thought, it wouldn't matter if Nick Miller was a dirty, good for nothing cover stealer. His cuddling skills more than made up for it.

* * *

**So guys, here's my dilemma. I really like the idea of a series of like short stories following the template of 'what Jess hates about Nick', so I'm thinking about continuing this story like that? But as previously mentioned, and observed, I suck at updating anything. Hehe. So let me know if you guys would like more or whatever, or if I should stick to the one shots. **

**Please review, it seriously means that world.**


End file.
